


Homeward

by cmk418



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Arya heads home





	Homeward

She feels as though she’s crossed an invisible border as the terrain becomes instantly familiar. She remembers running through these woods as a girl, chasing after Bran. If she listens hard enough, she can hear her father’s voice calling her. She smiles at the memory. It was always better for her father to come looking for her than her mother; he was always more tolerant of her excursions. Her eyes close for a moment. She misses them both. How different will Winterfell be without Mother or Father or Robb? Will anyone recognize her? Or will she again be no one?


End file.
